Deux enfants
by Kimisukiro
Summary: Shin est seul, des gosses de la bourgeoisie l'embête, soudain, un jeune garçon nommé Théo vient l'aider. (AVENTURES)
**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici Kimisukiro ! Je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour ce petit OS sur Shin et Théo, deux personnages que j'affectionne beaucoup ^^**

 **Je vous laisse avec la lecture et je vous retrouve en bas**

 **Dans un petit village du Cratère, des enfants jouaient, ils formaient une ronde en se tenant par la main, ils chantaient en chœur**

 **-** _ **Promenons nous dans les bois**_

 _ **Pendant que Mahyar n'y est pas**_

 _ **S'il vient nous chercher**_

 _ **On lui donnera des coups d'pieds !**_

 **Shinddha Kory se tenait en retrait, il observait attentivement la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux bleus océans. Non sans une pointe de regret. Ces enfants ne l'aimaient pas, il n'avait pourtant rien fait. Il était juste, silencieux et solitaire.**

 **-Eh Shinddha ! La petite troupe s'approcha du jeune demi-élémentaire.**

 **L'ainé, qui devait avoir un an de plus que lui fit un pas en avant**

 **-Alors Shinddha tu ne viens pas jouer avec nous ?**

 **Le petit garçon ne répondit pas**

 **-Shinddha, tu as perdu ta langue ? Continua t-il en le poussant contre un mur**

 **-La….laisse…moi…tran…tranquille Nail !**

 **-Alors Shin ? Tu vas pleurer ? Tu veux aller rejoindre ta maman ?**

 **A l'entente de ce mot, Shin ne put s'empêcher de verses une larme, elle était morte quelques mois plus tôt. Il essaya de s'enfuir, mais d'autres enfants le bloquaient plutôt amusé de la situation.**

 **-Arrêtez, s'il vous plait ! dit il, suppliant.**

 **Nail s'approcha encore et prit sa victime par la gorge. Ses compagnons de « jeu » riaient, tapaient dans les mains, encourageant le bourreau.**

 **-STOP ! Hurla quelqu'un, un murmure parcouru l'assemblée. La foule se dégagea pour laisser passer un autre enfant. Il avait le même âge que Nail.**

 **-Lâche-le ! Il ne t'a rien fait !**

 **-Et pourquoi ferais-je ça, nabot ?**

 **Le jeune garçon qui se nommait Théo s'avança encore. Une lueur de malice parcouru son regard. Il prit le bras de son adversaire et arriva à le dégager et annonça d'une voix forte :**

 **-Alors, c'est comme cela que vous honorez vos familles ? En faisant du mal aux autres ? En les brisants ? Ou brille la justice ici ? Nulle part !**

 **En disant ces paroles, le ciel s'était assombri, un éclair jaillit des nuages noirs et fit sursauter l'assemblée. Les enfants, effrayés, rentrèrent dans leurs pauvres demeures, sur place, seul restait Shin et Théo, ne sachant que faire :**

 **-ça va ? Sinquiéta Théo en voyant le demi-élémentaire au bord des larmes**

 **-Euh…oui…merci, personne ne m'avais aidé auparavant. Balbutia le jeune garçon.**

 **-C'est normal, il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Tu habites où ? Je ne te vois pas souvent dans le coin.**

 **Malgré sa peau bleuté, Shin rougit**

 **-Euh….j'habite dans la forêt, dans une cabane, depuis la mort de mes parents.**

 **Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent**

 **-Wooooaw ! La chance, je peux voir ?**

 **Toujours gêné, il l'emmena dans les bois, sautant agilement au dessus des racines, respirant à pleins poumons le doux air de la nature. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une petite cabane de bois, recouverte de mousse.**

 **-C'est trop bien ! S'exclama le plus vieux. Tu l'as fait toi-même ?**

 **-Oui…**

 **Il le fit entrer et à ce moment précis, un lien fort se créa entre eux. Touts les jours ils se parlaient, ils apprenaient ensemble. Ils étaient heureux. Shin avait l'impression d'avoir un véritable ami, d'être accepter par une personne, dans ce monde où tout le monde le rejetait. Théo veillait sur lui, comme un vrai frère, il le protégeait des attaques de Nail, Shin lui apprenait à chasser, ils se faisaient confiance. Dès que l'un avait un problème, l'autre arrivait immédiatement et trouvait les mots pour le faire sourire. Oui, ils étaient heureux, et rien ne pouvaient les séparés.**

 **Oui ce genre de phrase fait rêver, une promesse sincère quand on est enfant, insouciant. Malheureusement, au cours du temps, on change… Théo était âgé de 10 ans, Shin de 9.**

 **Un soir, Théo rendit visite à son compagnon dans sa cabane. Il avait un gros sac sur le dos, son regard était sombre, ses joue étaient rougies par ce qui semblait être des larmes.**

 **-Théo, ça va ? Demanda aussitôt le benjamin, l'air inquiet.**

 **-Shin….mon…mon père vient de mourir. Je pars cette nuit pour devenir inquisiteur, je voulais te dire au revoir… annonça t-il tristement.**

 **Un silence s'installa sur la cabane, Théo attendait la réponse de son ami, fixant le sol et dessinant quelque chose avec le bout de son pied dans le sol poussiéreux.**

 **-Alors, on ne se reverra plus ? Dit l'enfant.**

 **-Je suis sûr que nos chemins se recroiseront, je ne t'oublierai jamais….Tu ferras de grandes choses Shin, j'en suis certain.**

 **Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un médaillon, il l'avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt chez un orfèvre, il avait fait gravé les armoiries de l'eau. Le benjamin prit le bijou dans ses mains, il tremblait, une immense tristesse s'emparait de lui. Il était heureux pour lui, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de devenir inquisiteur. Mais quelque chose allait lui manquer, ce sentiment de protection, ces paroles de réconfort, tout ce qui lui avait apporté… Il le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de le laisser partir**

 **-N'abandonnes pas tes rêves Théo…**

 **Son regard s'assombrit quand il referma la porte, il serra son cadeau contre son cœur….son ami avait raison, dès qu'il le pourrait, dès qu'il sera prêt, il partira, vivre des aventures…**

 _ **« On se reverra Shin, certes je pars, mais je veillerai toujours sur toi, je te retrouverai. Je suis sûr que le bonheur viendra, n'oublies pas petit Shin, vis ta vie, ne te laisse pas faire. Ton destin n'est pas tracé à l'encre indélébile, c'est à toi de le dessiner….Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tes pouvoirs de demi-élémentaire vont se développés, je t'ai apporté tout ce qu'il te faut pour que les maitriser. Merci Shin, sans toi, je n'aurais pas pris cette décision, depuis le temps que j'en rêve, je suis fier de toi p'tit Shin »**_

 **Shin et Grunlek entrèrent dans l'auberge, ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques semaines plus tôt et avaient tout de suite sympathisés, le nain avait guidé son nouvel ami dans cette ville afin de lui présenté un de ses amis. Un grand pyromage, nommé Bob. Ils allaient faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Depuis plusieurs années, le demi-élémentaire voyageait seul, un peu de compagnie n'était pas de refus. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient bien développés, l'eau était son élément. Il avait caché sa peau bleue sous une capuche, cachant en grande partie son visage. Il maitrisait l'arc comme personne. Oui, le Shinddha affaibli par le départ de son ami avait beaucoup changé, sauf son cœur qui saignait toujours du départ de ce dernier.**

 **-On doit se retrouver dans une auberge, informa le plus vieux, viens.**

 **Le nain ouvrit la porte et le s'exclama**

 **-Bob ! Mon vieil ami !**

 **-Grun comment vas-tu ? Le pyromage se tourna vers l'archer. Ho tu dois être Shin ? Enchanté, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, enchanté !**

 **-De même.**

 **-Venez, on va rejoindre Théo, un de mes amis**

 **Leurs regard se croisèrent, le bleu s'humidifia, le vert semblait chaleureux. Shin balbutia quelque chose, mais Théo l'interrompit**

 **-Je t'avais dis qu'on allait se revoir, p'tit Shin**

 _ **Eh oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux, j'ai beaucoup changé et je suis soulagé que toi aussi. Tu as grandi p'tit frère, ta peau est de plus en plus bleue, j'avais raison, tes pouvoirs sont apparus. Tu es tombé sur la bonne personne, Grun à dû te mettre en confiance, tant mieux. Bienvenu dans la troupe, tu verras on ferra de grandes choses, oublies ta petite enfance, et mon départ, on est ensemble et heureux c'est le plus important…Ta vie n'est plus une esquisse, les premiers vrais traits de ton aventures son tracés. Ton destin se construit peu à peu sous ta plume… Je suis si fier de toi p'tit Shin.**_

 _ **Théo…tu es devenu inquisiteur, bravo ! Je suis content pour toi, je suis sûr que tu as bien voyagé. C'est sympa , on ferra un bout de route ensemble. Heureusement que tu étais là avant, sinon je n'aurais jamais su maitriser mes pouvoirs. A mon avis tu le savais, comment ? Aucune idée. Maintenant tu es là, depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment, je nous revois en train de jouer dans la forêt. Et maintenant on est là, dans cette auberge, s'observant ne sachant que dire. J'aimerais juste te serrer dans mes bras Théo, te dire que tu m'as manqué, que je suis heureux. Oui Théo, tu as tout fais pour moi. Tu vois, je ne t'ai jamais oublié**_

 **-T…Théo, le jeune homme s'avança et tomba dans les bras de son ami retrouvé.**

 _ **Notre destin on le tracera ensemble p'tit Shin**_

 _ **Nos rêves se réaliseront enfin, Théo.**_

 **Grun et Bob sourirent, cette scène était touchante, ils ne connaissaient pas le passé de leurs deux amis. Mais ils avaient hâte de tout savoir.**

 **Et c'est ainsi, que le groupe des quatre aventuriers se créa, parfois, le soir, Théo et Shin parlaient de leur passé. De tout ces moments qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, du sauvetage de Shin, des douces paroles, des parties de cache-cache et des grandes discussions dans la cabane. Comme quoi, une simple amitié peut changer la vie de simples enfants.**

 **Wala, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours hyper plaisir !**

 **Maintenant j'aimerais adresser un petit mot à tout les membres de la fanbase Aventures :**

 **Merci. Merci de chaque jour, créer, faire vivre ce petit bébé qui est né il y a huit mois sous mes yeux. Je vous aime, tous, même ceux qui poste juste leur fanfics, même ceux qui me parle tout les jours, vous êtes tous formidables. Chaque jour je vois de nouveaux textes, de nouvelles personnes, je fais des rencontres. Du haut de mes treize, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien au sein d'un groupe. Merci à vous, au cast, au viewers. Merci de me faire sourire, de me remonter le moral. Vous êtes ma deuxième famille. Si vous saviez, il y a huit mois, quand Maddey, Myfan Koschei et moi avions commencé à parler sur twitter, on s'attendait pas à ce que Mahyar nous réponde, ni que tout à coup, une vague de personne ai décidé de poster leur première fic. Cela me touche énormément. Et le fait d'avoir rencontré le cast, Myfan et d'autres membres en vrai. M'aide à me rendre compte que tout ça n'est pas qu'un rêve. Que je vis réellement cette aventure avec vous.**

 **Soyons fous, vivons rp, bavons sur Mahyar**

 **Je vous aime**

 **Kimi**


End file.
